


Resolutions

by artphilia



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Romance, post-episode
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/artphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey und Pacey haben ihrem besten Freund Dawson etwas zu sagen ... (Sequel zu 'Melting into you'.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story entstand Anfang 2001 - ist also eine Jugendsünde. Damals lief gerade die 3. Staffel im deutschen TV und ich wusste noch nicht, wie Dawson tatsächlich reagieren würde. Erstaunlich, wie gut ich ihn eingeschätzt habe.

Entstanden 2001 – nach 3.13 Nordlichter

 

»Alles okay?«, fragte Pacey, als er Joeys besorgten Gesichtsausdruck sah und die Autotür hinter sich zu fallen ließ. Die letzten drei Tage hatten sie oft darüber gesprochen, dass sie Dawson fairer Weise von ihrer Beziehung erzählen sollten und heute war es soweit. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, denn es würde kein Leichtes sein es Dawson zu erzählen.

Joey erging es nicht viel besser. Während der Fahrt hierher hatte sie ununterbrochen Paceys Hand gehalten. Sie zitterte vor Angst davor, wie Dawson darauf reagieren würde. Eine leise Stimme in ihr riet, dass sie sich schnell wieder in den Wagen setzen und nach Hause fahren sollten. Doch sie musste diesen Schritt machen, sie mussten es beide, auch wenn es noch so schwerfiel. So war es immer noch besser, als wenn Dawson es in der Schule aus dritter Hand erfahren würde.

»Ja, es geht schon«, antwortete Joey ihm und atmete tief durch, ehe sie an Paceys Seite die vertraute Veranda der Leerys betrat.

~*~

Es war schon etwas später am Abend. Dawson saß vor seinem Fenster und blickte hinaus in den Sternenhimmel. Im Hintergrund lief leise Musik und ein angenehm kühler Luftzug kam ihm entgegen. Es war eine herrliche Nacht, wie Dawson fand.

Das Klopfen an seiner Zimmertür ließ ihn aufschrecken und herumwirbeln. Er hatte um die Zeit nicht mehr mit Besuch gerechnet. Unwillkürlich musste er lächeln, sobald er seine beiden Freunde in sein Zimmer kommen sah.

»Hey, was führt euch hierher?«, fragte Dawson zur Begrüßung und sein Lächeln verschwand mit einem Mal, als er in ihre Gesichter blickte und ihm erst nach einigen Sekunden auffiel, dass die beiden sich an den Händen hielten.

Pacey räusperte sich, als Joey ihn hilfesuchend ansah. »Wir müssen mit dir reden, Dawson.«

»Das glaub ich gern«, entgegnete sein Freund ihm mit rauer Stimme. Provokativ hob er die linke Braue an und wartete gespannt darauf was sie ihm zu erzählen hatten.

Jetzt sagte auch Joey endlich etwas. »Nicht hier ... Können wir vielleicht einen Spaziergang machen?« Sie und Pacey sahen Dawson gleichermaßen fragend und auch bittend an. Neutraler Terrain, war das was sie jetzt brauchten. Pacey drückte erneut sanft aber bestimmt Joeys Hand, die er immer noch festhielt. Ein Zeichen, dass sie es schon schaffen würden, dass der erste Schritt bereits getan war. Er hörte deutlich wie Joey schluckte.

»Fein«, war alles was Dawson zu sagen hatte, nahm sich seine Jacke und ging an den beiden vorbei aus dem Zimmer. Er hetzte die Treppen hinab und stürzte eben so eilig aus dem Haus. Es kümmerte ihn nicht sonderlich, ob die zwei ihm folgten, er ging einfach davon aus.

Seine Annahme wurde ihm bestätigt, als er sich draußen vor dem Haus zu den beiden umwandte und sie herausfordernd anfunkelte.

»Raus mit der Sprache, was habt ihr beiden für ein Geheimnis?« Er wollte nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass ihm ohnehin nicht gefallen würde, was die beiden zu sagen hatten.

Wieder war es Pacey, der die Initiative ergriff und nach einer Weile des Nachdenkens begann: »Wir ... ähm, Dawson. Joey und ich haben uns in der letzten Zeit ja häufiger gesehen, wie du weißt, und unsere anfänglich konfuse Beziehung hat sich zu einer recht tiefen Freundschaft entwickelt.« Er schalt sich innerlich dafür, dass es ihm offenbar nicht möglich war sich vernünftig zu artikulieren und atmete tief durch. »Die letzten Wochen – Monate - sind wir uns nähergekommen.«

Dawson nickte nur stumm. Er wusste was jetzt folgen würde und wollte es eigentlich gar nicht hören. Aber auf der anderen Seite musste er sich vergewissern, dass es mehr als nur ein Hirngespinst war.

Wieder tauschten Pacey und Joey vielsagende Blicke, bis sie es schließlich war, die fortfuhr. »Dawson, wir haben es nicht geplant und waren anfangs selbst ziemlich überrascht – aber ... Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie es dazu kam, aber plötzlich waren da einfach diese Gefühle, diese Gedanken ...«, sagte Joey leise und musterte Dawson dabei eingehend. Sie sah wie sich seine Mimik mit jedem Wort verfinsterte und wusste plötzlich nicht mehr, was sie weiter erklären sollte. Sie sah Hass in seinen Augen.

»Wir haben uns ineinander verliebt, Dawson«, sprach Pacey für Joey weiter und drückte abermals ihre Hand, die zitternd in seiner lag.

Ein kurzes Lachen, war zunächst alles was ihm dazu einfiel, dann jedoch wurde Dawson wieder todernst. »Wie konntet ihr das zulassen? Ihr seid meine besten Freunde, die Menschen, denen ich am meisten vertraue ... – Sicher hattet ihr es nicht geplant, aber ihr habt es geschehen lassen!« Er presste die Wangenknochen vor Wut so stark gegeneinander, dass sie deutlich hervortraten und funkelte seinen Freund böse an. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, ging er einige Schritte auf die beiden zu und meinte dann zu Pacey: »Ich habe sie dir anvertraut, weil ich dachte, dass du dich um sie kümmern würdest. So hatte ich mir das jedoch nicht vorgestellt. Wie konntest du mir das antun? Du weißt doch, dass ich noch immer etwas für sie empfinde. Du bist eine hinterhältige Ratte, Pacey.«

»Hey!«, rief Joey und trat Dawson soweit entgegen, bis sie seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht fühlen konnte. »Nicht er hat mich zurückgewiesen, das warst du. Er war für mich da und war mir ein sehr guter Freund. Dass wir uns ineinander verlieben würden, konnte niemand ahnen. Aber es ist nun einmal geschehen und damit müssen wir jetzt alle klarkommen.«

Als ob er Joey nicht gehört hätte wandte sich Dawson erneut an Pacey. »Dir ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass du nur ein Lückenfüller bist.«

»Das ist nicht wahr, und das weißt du auch, Dawson«, versuchte Joey erneut ihn dazu zu bringen, den Angriff gegen Pacey zu unterlassen.

»Ich schätze du hast dich bereits entschieden?«, fragte er Joey plötzlich und schaute immer wieder von ihr zu Pacey und wieder zurück. »Gibt er dir mehr als ich es tat?«

»Stopp!«, wandte sich Pacey an ihn und schubste ihn ein wenig. »Das reicht jetzt. Greif mich ruhig an, aber ...«

»Schon gut«, meinte Joey sanft und legte eine Hand auf Paceys Schulter. »Ich kann mich selbst verteidigen. Wobei mir nicht ganz klar ist, weshalb das überhaupt notwendig ist.« Jetzt war sie es, die Dawson einen bösen Blick zu warf. In diesem Augenblick fragte sie sich, wie sie sich all die Jahre so in ihm hatte täuschen können. Er war plötzlich nicht mehr der nette Junge von nebenan, sondern schlichtweg ein völlig aufgebrachter und eifersüchtiger Mann. Sie entdeckte diese Seite zum ersten Mal an Dawson und es erschreckte sie. »Dawson, du hast mich nicht gewollt, als plötzlich diese Eve auf der Bildfläche erschienen ist. Nicht ich habe gesagt, dass wir nie wieder ein Paar sein könnten, das warst du. Und jetzt wo ich mich für einen anderen als dich entschieden habe, kannst du mir deswegen keine Vorwürfe machen. Es ist, wie es ist – deine eigene Schuld.«

»Schön, damit werde ich dann ja wohl leben müssen. Nur schade, dass meine eigenen Freunde mich hintergangen haben«, sagte Dawson mit einem Unterton in der Stimme, der Joey einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. »Mit Leuten wie euch will ich nichts mehr zu tun haben. Wagt es ja nie wieder in meine Nähe zu kommen und sprecht mich nie wieder an. Von heute an, kenne ich euch nicht mehr. Ich werde einfach so tun, als gäbe es euch nicht mehr. Für mich seid ihr gestorben.« Ohne weitere Reaktionen der beiden abzuwarten joggte Dawson wieder zurück ins Haus und schlug die Tür so laut hinter sich zu, dass Pacey und Joey zusammenzuckten.

~*~

Tränen sammelten sich in Joeys Augen und Pacey nahm sie zärtlich in seine Arme. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass er es nicht gut aufnehmen würde, aber dass er ihnen die Freundschaft kündigen würde, traf sie doch wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

»Er wird sich schon noch beruhigen«, flüsterte Pacey ihr in das dunkle Haar und strich ihr liebevoll eine Strähne hinters Ohr.

»Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher, Pacey. So habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt.«

»Er ist verletzt ...«

»Ja, das ist er. Das ist er unseretwegen.« Joey hob den Kopf und sah Pacey in die Augen. »Glaubst du wirklich, dass er irgendwann darüber hinwegkommt und wieder mit uns redet?«

Ein schwaches Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen. »Ja – ja, davon bin ich überzeugt.« Er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

Arm in Arm gingen sie langsam zurück zum Wagen. Sie mussten abwarten, wie es sich entwickeln würde. Wichtig war nur, dass sie es ihm gesagt hatten, egal wie seine Reaktion ausgefallen war. Es war die einzig richtige Entscheidung gewesen.

 

ENDE


End file.
